The Demon on Fleet Street
by Discontinutity
Summary: When Francis has everything taken from him he is taken from London. When he finally finds his way back with the help of a young man named Arthur he will get his revenge. M for violence and multiple deaths


I figured i should put this up here. If you haven;t seen Tim Burton's Sweeney Todd i suggest you listen to the songs as the characters sing them. watch?v=r35DsZjSmjU There's a link to No Place Like London, the song in this preview.

In the dead of night a ship moved silently through the deep waters of the English channel. On the deck of the silent ship stood a solitary figure. This figure happened to be that of a young man. He stood quietly watching out over the waters at the lamp lit city of London. Green eyes flickered in the distant glow of the lights. His dark brown hair glowed gently with the flickering lights as the ship grew closer to the docks. After another moment of silence the young man opened his mouth and began to sing quietly.

" I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders. From the Dardonelles to the mountains of Peru, but there's no place like London!"

The boy paused for a moment opening his mouth again to continue only to be cut off by the sound of foot steps and a deep voice cut his off before he could even start.

" No there's no place like London," The voice, equipped with a heavy french accent sung softly as the man settled down again the railing beside the younger, folding his arms and resting them against the railing of the ship so it was more comfortable to lean against.

"Francis?" The first asked a bit of a worried sound to his voice.

This Francis was a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. Those dark eyes turned towards the Spanish man beside him, they flickered lightly in the light as he watched the other. He seemed to think for a moment before opening his mouth and singing again in a low voice.

"You are young, life has been kind to you." The Frenchmen was quiet for a moment, "You will learn..." He trailed off softly then suddenly began with a swift dark chanting voice, " There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London. At the top of the hole sit the privileged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo turning beauty into filth and greed." He slowed his chant into a quiet hum again singing softly " I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, but there's no place like London.." He trailed off again.

They had docked then and the men were hurrying to tie the ship down to the docks. They rushed about moving swiftly here and there tossing things between them as they struggled to work in the black night. Soon though they had tied off the ship and the passengers exited the ship and filled into the cobbled streets of London.

"Everything alright Francis?" The Spanish man asked.

"I beg you indulgence Antonio, my mind is far from restful." Francis said gloomily, " in these streets I knew so well once, I sense darkness everywhere."

"Darkness?" Antonio asked quietly.

"Ghosts," Francis replied as he began to walk away down the street, he slowed to a stop noting looking back at the man behind him and began to sing again in a soft voice. " There was a barber and his wife and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous and he was" a small pause, "naive.." He continued after a moment in that same soft voice, "there was another man that saw that she was beautiful, a pious vulture of the law, who with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait, and she would fall, so soft, so young, so lost, and oh, so beautiful."

"The lady Francis, did she succumb?" Antonio asked softly

"That was a long time ago." The Frenchman muttered softly in a bit of a song like voice, "i doubt anyone would remember." He stopped for a moment in thought. "I'd like to thank you Antonio, without you I'd still be lost at sea."

"Will I see you again?" The Spaniard asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"You may look for me if you like. Around Fleet street, I wont be far." Francis told him.

"Until then, then." Antonio said sticking out his hand.

The Frenchman ignored the hand, staring off into the dark streets in some sort of daze. He started to walk off towards the street he had mentioned eyes flickering every which way as he took in the once familiar streets. They all seemed strange to him now, new and foreign, like something just waiting to be explored.

First off. I OWN NOTHING. not Sweeney Todd, which belongs to Tim Burton, or Hetalia or any of its Characters which belongs to that guy who's name i can never remember.

Alright first a bit of an explanation. A while ago i read a fanfiction that took the characters of Hetalia and put them into the story of Rent. Since then I've been wanting to try my own but i never found and movie or play that i liked enough. Then i found Sweeney Todd. I love this movie, and i think it fits the FrUk story line. So i'm going to do this as a personal challenge, plus its fun to write songs. Anyways there's probably only going to be about six of seven chapters because i lump a few of the songs into the same chapters since they're so close together in the movie. Also i have no idea how long this will take me to do. This will also be up on deviantart!

Heres the cast list!

Francis Bonnfey(France) as Sweeney Todd

Arthur Kirkland(England) as Ms. Lovetta

Peter Kirkland(Sealand) as Toby

Alfred F. Jones( America) as Judge Turban

Kiku Honda( Japan) as The Bailiff

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo(Spain) as Anthony

Lovino Vargas( Romano) as Johanna

Gilbert Weilsmtch(Prussia) as Pierre

Joan D'arc(not a country) as Lucy

Nickoli( Norway) as the Asylum owner


End file.
